tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Stanley (narrow gauge)
|last_appearance=The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |name=Stanley |nicknames=No. 2 |gender=Male |country_of_origin= * United States of America * Island of Sodor |affiliation=Mid Sodor Railway |basis=Baldwin Class 10-12-D |gauge= * 1ft 115⁄8in * |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Pannier tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=4-6-0PT |wheels=10 |top_speed=15 mph |designer(s)=Baldwin Locomotive Works |builder(s)=Baldwin Locomotive Works |year_built=1917 |arrived_on_sodor=1919-1920 |year_scrapped=December 1946 |number=MSR 2 |railway=Mid Sodor Railway |owner(s)=The Mid Sodor Railway Manager }} Number 2 (No. 2), nicknamed Stanley (after politician Stanley Baldwin), was an American narrow gauge pannier-tank engine who originally worked on the Mid Sodor Railway up until he was turned into a pumping engine. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Stanley was built by the Baldwin Locomotive Works sometime around 1917, and apparently worked in the United States before arriving on Sodor. Following the end of the First World War, Stanley was bought secondhand as army surplus by the Mid Sodor Railway and was re-gauged . However, Stanley proved to be a bad bargain. As he had not been re-gauged properly, Stanley was prone to riding roughly along the track and often derailed, though he believed this was no big deal. Repeated attempts to cure this habit failed, and Stanley was stripped of his wheels and became a pumping engine behind the engine sheds at Arlesdale . Duke later lectured Stuart and Falcon about Stanley's downfall and they became "unusually good for several days" . Stanley was later relocated to Cas-ny-Hawin to pump out water from the mines, but by December 1946 he was becoming worn-out and broke down, causing the mines to flood. With no reason to stay open, the Mid Sodor Railway was closed and Stanley was scrapped . Personality Stanley was arrogant and careless and refused to listen to advice. This carelessness eventually led to him being converted into a pumping engine. Technical Details Basis Stanley is based on a Baldwin Class 10-12-D 4-6-0 pannier tank engine, built at the Baldwin Locomotive Works in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States for service in the First World War. They were sent to the United Kingdom and the British War Office chose them to be the principal military steam locomotive for the trench railways. However, they were rough riders and had the tendency to derail. After the war ended in 1918, various railways, such as the Welsh Highland and the Snailbeach District Railway acquired them as surplus. Five of these engines are known to be preserved. Stanley had been re-gauged from 1ft 11 5/8in to 2ft 3in. As of today, none of these class still reside in the United States, and the ones preserved still reside in the UK. File:Stanley(narrowgauge)'sBasis.jpg File:Stanley'sBasis.jpg Livery Stanley was painted red. Appearances *'Duke the Lost Engine' - Granpuff and Bulldog *'1987' - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History, and Railways *'1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection Trivia * Stanley's second appearance, in the back of the shed in "Bulldog", creates a continuity error. According to "Granpuff", Stuart and Falcon did not know about Stanley, implying Stanley's arrival and likely scrapping occurred before their arrival. However, Stanley is seen in the same shed as Falcon, meaning Falcon would have known about Stanley and what happened to him. Also, it has been confirmed that Falcon was built and came to the railway before Stanley, while Stuart was built and came to the railway before Stanley was turned into a pumping engine. * Stanley was the first and only engine of an American class in the Railway Series. * In the illustration of Stanley as a pumping engine, he is incorrectly depicted as a saddle tank and only having one dome. However, it's possible he was given a saddle tank as part of the conversion to a pumping engine, and as he would remain stationary, his sand dome was no longer needed. * According to Rev. W. Awdry in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, Stanley was never officially named Stanley as it was only his nickname. He is regularly referred to by his number (No.2). * In the illustration of Stanley as a pumping engine, he is seen with a cigarette in his mouth. Quotes References de:Stanley (Schmalspur) es:Stanley (vía estrecha) he:סטנלי (מסילה צרה) ja:スタンリー (狭軌) pl:Stanley ru:Стэнли (узкая колея) Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:4-6-0 Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Narrow gauge Category:International characters Category:USA